111715-Standing Together
CCC RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOPAP. Memo is now Secret by CCC CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG has taken to reading one of the books from Milo's bookshelves... he has a somber yet annoyed face... -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC walks into the house, taking glances around for a certain troll -- CCC: ...Serios? CGG: I. Am. Over. Here. Mr. Aesona.... Sleep. Is. Not. Going. To. Come. Easily. When. I. Wish. It. To.... CCC: Heh, I think that's our problem. No real rest. Going to sleep just to wake up somewhere else -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he walks over to sit next to Serios, wherever that is -- CCC: Good I caught you while you're still up though CCC: Wanted to apologize for all that before CGG: There. Was. Nothing. For. You. To. Apologize. For. CCC: No, there is CCC: I turned on you, even though you did the very thing that people don't like me for CCC: I turned into hypocrite CCC: Yeah, you used your rage powers on me, but it's what you felt you had to do CCC: You were doing your best with only the best intentions CCC: and I disregarded that CGG: But. You. Were. Right. On. The. Fact. That. There. Were. Other. Options.... And. I. Was. Still. The. One. That. Caused. The. Situation. To. Happen. To. Begin. With. -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he lightly set a hand on Serios' shoulder -- CCC: You were right though CCC: I wasp wallowing in my failure CCC: Running from myself CCC: You were understandably frustrated CCC: I meant it, that I hadn't felt much since dying CCC: Trying to leave things out as I built myself back up CCC: Trying to be calmer and better, I guess CCC: But feeling is too easy CCC: That all wasp dumb and just hindering the whole team CCC: And the easiest things to feel are anger and negativity CCC: If anything feelings stick with a person, it's those CCC: And they kind of consumed me CCC: And I let them CCC: I should have taken to heart what you said before, about feeling something, but not acting on it CGG: That.... Is. At. Least. Good. To. Hear.... I. Am. Still. Sorry. That. Things. Came. About. As. They. Had. Though.... CCC: As am I, I took part in setting that off as well CCC: Takes two to tango, y'know CGG: I. Suppose.... CGG: And. It. Was. Still. For. The. Best. To. Know. How. Miss. Libby. Is. Right. Now. Primer. Or. No.... CCC: Yeah, at least we learned that CCC: So it waspn't all for not, right? CGG: ...I. Suppose. That. As. Well.... CGG: I. Really. Do. Hope. That. The. Book. Will. Hold. Some. Answers. In. Regards. To. Primers. And. Twinks. Biology. CGG: Or. That. I. Can. Others. Like. It. In. The. Section.... Otherwise.... CCC: It may be more than just primer stuff CGG: .... CCC: I'm sure sense can be talked into her CCC: As a friend CGG: I. Certainly. Hope. So.... CCC: She cares for you more than anything, including herself CCC: It's simply her culture CCC: The partner precedes literally everything else CGG: A. Duty. Beyond. Reason.... CCC: Yes CCC: Like how you see duty CCC: But as you've come to understand, friends outside of that duty are also important CCC: And you can't just shut yourself off to them CGG: .... CGG: You. Talked. With. Miss. Aaisha? CCC: Yes CGG: .... CCC: I understand what you're doing CCC: And I know that it's with the best of intentions CCC: I empathize with you CCC: But you must be aware that it also causes harm to Aaisha and to the rest of us CCC: It's reminiscant of twink culture, to only have the partner to tend to CGG: I. Made. A. Calculated. Move.... I. Know. It. Hurts. Her.... And. I. Was. Not. Going. To. Turn. Deaf. To. Anything. Regarding. The. Goals.... CGG: And. Do. Not. Believe. It. Does. Not. Hurt. Me. As. Well.... CCC: It's dutiful of you to do this CCC: But you don't have to CCC: Your courtship is taking place on twink terms CGG: It. Is. Not. Just. Because. Of. Miss. Libby. That. I. Do. This.... Miss. Aaisha. Needs. To. Focus. On. Her. Relationship. With. You.... I. Am. Not. Going. To. Risk. Standing. In. The. Way. Of. That. CCC: Not to take her from her own culture, but she did want to court you on our terms CCC: You're not in our way CCC: Heh, trust me on that CCC: You're only in your own way CGG: In. My. Own. Way? CCC: Denying yourself the simple pleasure of a relationship outside of your duty CGG: I. Have. Dealt. With. Solitude. Before. With. Only. One. Quadrant.... I. Mean. Yes. I. Have. Talked. With. Others.... But. It. Was. More. Business. Than. Friendship. To. Be. Honest.... CCC: Yeah, like you and me CGG: Yes.... CCC: We only knew each other for business back on Alternia CCC: But since then, we'd become friends, hadn't we? CGG: ....I. Would. Like. To. Think. So.... CCC: Even though we got angry with each other, I'm still here for you -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC the hand reaches across to the opposite shoulder in a half hug -- CCC: We're friends -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman's CGG'S gloom lifts a bit -- CGG: Yes. I. Suppose. We. Are.... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he smiles -- CCC: You look to be in better spirits aalready CCC: See how powerful friendship is? CCC: You were a friend to me when I wasp down CCC: And I'm a friend to you now CGG: It. Does. Help. One. To. Stand. Strong.... Even. If. One. Thinks. They. Are. Standing. Strong. On. Their. Own. CCC: There's no stronger standing than standing together CCC: It's the whole reaosn we're in teams now CCC: Stronger together CCC: That's what Libby needs to hear too CCC: That she has more than just you as a partner CCC: She has you as a friend CGG: And. She. Has. Everyone. Else. If. She. Can. Let. Go. Of. Her. Jealosy.... CCC: It's not really jealousy, well, it is. CCC: It's just how her culture is CCC: She needs a proper introduction to ours CCC: And to friendship outside of her partner CGG: True.... Though. I. Still. Think. The. Hormones. May. Still. Have. Some. Part. In. Her. Feelings. Right. Now.... CGG: It. Will. Be. Easier. To. Know. A. Bit. On. That. To. Help. Her. In. The. Transition. CCC: Then ask her CCC: Don't bother with some book and sneaking around CCC: IF you want to learn about her, let her be the one to tell you CCC: She's open to you CGG: You. Are. Right.... I. Should. Be. Direct.... CCC: It's what she loves about you -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG takes out a scroll and privately looks at it... -- CGG: You. Are. Right. On. That.... CGG: In. All. Things. I. Must. Be. Myself.... I. Must. Remain. Serios. Calier. CCC: One of the best trolls I know, honestly CGG: Now. I. Am. Feeling. You. Are. Being. Indirect.... Even. Considering. That. There. Are. Only. A. Handful. Of. Us. Left. CCC: Psssh, no, I mean that CCC: One of the best -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he finally retracts his arm and may or may not have left a small pap on Serios' cheek -- CCC: You should talk to Aaisha CCC: I'll go catch a frog CCC: We have a universe to breed -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier's CCC'S is gone with a flashstep -- CGG: Thank. You. Mr. Aesona.... And. Keep. In. Mind. You. Are. One. Of. The. Best. Of. Our. Kind. As. Well.... You. Will. Prove. That. In. The. Days. To. Come. If. You. Do. Not. Yet. Believe. It.... And. Yes. I. Need. To. Apologise. To. Her..... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC "Thanks" can be heard from the doorway as it closes -- Category:Nyarla Category:Serios